


Deal with a Devil

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Mathematics, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Aaron forgot his math homework. Neil is his last hope.Written for a Tumblr prompt.  "Can I borrow your pencil? And your homework?"





	Deal with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikotheamazingspoonklepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/gifts).

Aaron hated this with every fiber of his being. It had been one of the worst mornings on record. First, he had slept over at Katelyn’s place. That of course hadn’t been the bad part. It was the fact that he hadn’t been expecting it. He had forgotten his phone charger in his room so his phone, with all his meticulously spaced alarms, had died overnight. So he didn’t have time to run home for a set of clothes, he didn’t even have time to shower so his hair was greasy and sticking up all over his head and there was nothing he hated worse than rewearing yesterday’s boxers.

If it had been any other class than 100 level stats, he would have said ‘fuck it’ and gone home, but he was barely above passing as it was. No way he didn’t fail his midterm if he missed a lecture this close to test day.

“Remember,” Professor Bales was speaking from the front of the classroom, “today is the last day I will accept last week’s homework or you get a zero for that week. Some of you really need to not miss any assignments.”

Aaron felt like Bales was glaring directly at him when he said this so he dutifully dug through his messenger bag looking for his homework. It wasn’t there. Aaron closed his eyes and thunked his head down on the table. He could see his completed homework in his mind’s eye...still lying on his desk at home ready for him to pick it up.

“Bad night or really really good night?” Neil teased, tossing his books onto the table beside Aaron’s head, a few scattered pens rolling out of his bag and landing against Aaron.

“Good night. Awful morning,” Aaron groaned. “Can I borrow a pencil? And your homework?”

Neil laughed. “On one condition, you ask Kevin for extra practice five times so he stops complaining about being sexiled.”

“Who even taught you that word?” Andrew grumbled. “I miss naive you. And I’ll do it once.”

“Three times and that’s my final offer,” Neil said.

“Ugh, fine,” Aaron said.

“Shake on it,” Neil said, holding out one scarred hand. “You’ll babysit Kevin three times so Andrew and I can get it on in exchange for math homework.”

“No need to make it gross,” Aaron could feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair, but he clasped Neil’s hand.

“There you go,” Neil said, plopping a completed homework sheet down in front of Aaron. Aaron squinted at it and realized that was his own name scrawled across the top of the sheet.

“You fucking asshole, you just made me buy my own homework!” Aaron growled.

“Hey, not your fault you weren’t paying attention. At no point during the deal did I specify it was my homework you were buying,” Neil grinned. “Matt figured you weren’t going to make it back before class and caught me on my way out of the tower. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “Just know, this means war.”

“I expect nothing less,” Neil smirked as the Professor stood to call the class to order.


End file.
